Katekyo Hitman Reborn Oneshots
by Starred
Summary: Tsuna and Dino love each other yet both of then knows that they can't be together. They aren't allowed to be since Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Vongola Decimo needs to marry a woman he doesn't love to be able to conceived a heir...All27/27All
1. Possessive

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: Reborn detested when all those people who were after _**his**_ Tsuna however he wasn't able to do anything knowing that Tsuna wouldn't be so happy about, but he didn't need to know. After all, Reborn was the World's Strongest Hit-man.

**Genre: **Romance, and Humor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Announcement:** I know that I should have update 'What If?' but my beta/co-writer is busy so I don't want to rush her. Also, this will be drabbles of All27/27All in some cases meaning that I might put a 1827 then a 2759 and stuff like that and I will also do drabbles that are AU.

~.~.~

Reborn was glaring at his victims in from of him.

All of them were shaking in fear while others were trying to act strong, that made Reborn smirked in satisfaction. Now they knew that they weren't allow touch _**his**_ Tsuna or tried to make a move to win him over.

"Listen, I don't care if you all are Tsuna's guardians. If you all dared to do anything to him, I will killed you slowly and painfully," Reborn said while glaring at all of them, most of them quickly nodded while Mukuro 'kufufu' nervously and Hibari just 'hn' but you could see him shaking slightly.

Reborn change his Leon-gun back to normal while he turned away to leave but not before saying.

"And if you tell him about this, you all are as good as dead."

Almost all of them were looking at Reborn's back in fear while others tried to hide their fear.

***With Tsuna* **

Tsuna suddenly sneeze from where he was sitting on a chair whiles looking at some homework on his desk.

_'I'm getting sick or is someone talking about me?' _Tsuna thought while rubbing his nose but he was interrupted when Reborn came in the room with a smug aura.

"Chaos, dame-Tsuna," Reborn greeted while he sat on the bed.

"Reborn, where were you? I didn't see you for a while," Tsuna asked while looking at him, not really disturbed at the way he appears anymore.

"I was taking care of some unfinished bussiness," Reborn responded while he pull down his fedora so that it could cover the way his eyes gleam in sadism.

_'I wonder what did he do?' _Tsuna thought while looking at him in suspiciousness since his intuition was telling him that he did something wrong.

"What did y-" Tsuna was about to ask but he got interrupted by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna instead of asking me questions you should finish your homework because if you get a bad grade you will be severely punish." Reborn said while he change Leon into a gun.

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna squealed while he turn around and went back to work, he forgot anything about what his intuition was telling him since he was to focus on doing his homework.

Reborn smirked.

_'Tsuna, you almost find out but I will make sure you will, not and that those damn guardians of yours won't come close to you with their sexual intentions again. After all, I am the Worlds' Strongest Hit-man not to mention I don't share with anybody.'_

~.~.~

**Author's Note:**I hope it was okay, since this thought just came to me randomly. I put a poll in my profile and all of you can vote on it, it will be close in 1 at 2 weeks. Also, this will be updated randomly like my other stories. Anyway, Please:

Read and Review, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


	2. Fight

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: Tsuna didn't care. He would fight anyone to be with Hayato even if that person was his Rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi...All27/27All

**Genre: **Romance, Humor, and _maybe _some Angst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Announcement:** I decided to update today since I noted that there weren't many 2759 fanfics so I decided to do one, I decided to make this one TYL!2759. I will try to make it longer.

~.~.~

Tsuna was really mad. No, furious.

He couldn't believe that Takeshi was trying to make a move on Hayato, but luckily it wasn't working. In fact, he was making things worse.

Hayato was about to throw some bombs at Takeshi since he actually told Hayato that 'he looked really uke-ish with his neck length silver hair and his big green eyes that were slightly narrow.' At first Hayato blushed cutely, then he clenched his fists while he began twitching until he snapped and began cursing at Takeshi in every language he knew.

Takeshi just laughed it off and told him that 'Haya-chan, you look so adorable when you're mad,' making things worse, now Hayato was about to throw bombs at him making Tsuna intervene.

"Hayato, don't kill Takeshi. He was just complimenting you so, calm down." Tsuna said, going towards Hayato who looked up at him with big eyes, but he blush when he noticed the way Tsuna was looking at him. It pleased Tsuna that Hayato was slightly shorter now, but it didn't really matter since even when they start going out in their youth Tsuna was the dominant one in the relationship.

Tsuna was looking at him with possessiveness, lust, passion, and love. Hayato couldn't look at him in the eyes without blushing when Tsuna looked at him like that.

Takeshi frowned when he also noticed Tsuna's expression, but it quickly changes to a happy one.

"O-okay, J-juudaime." Hayato said while he puts his bombs back in his pockets while he still was looking at the ground.

Tsuna smiled, but inside his mind, he was smirking at Takeshi's expression, it wasn't that he didn't like Takeshi it was just that he didn't like when he looked at his Hayato like that. No, in fact, he didn't like it when even other people looked at him like that.

Even though, he felt bad about hurting Takeshi, but at the same time he didn't.

"Tsuna, I need to talk to you." Takeshi said, but then sent an apologetic look towards Hayato while adding. "Alone."

Hayato was about to protest, but Tsuna interrupted him.

"Alright, Hayato. Please leave." Tsuna said, understanding that this was just between both of them.

"B-but what if the baseball-idiot wants to do something bad to you?" Hayato exclaimed while pointing at Takeshi who looked slightly hurt at the nickname but, skillfully put a facade on.

"Hayato, he's one of my guardians too. I doubt he would do something wrong to me so, please go inside." Tsuna responded while he went with Hayato to the entrance of the Vongola Mansion.

Hayato looked ready to protest again, but Tsuna stopped him from talking with a passionate kiss which surprised Hayato, but quickly responded. Tsuna happy at Hayato's quickly respond deepen the kiss as he licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which Hayato Allow him to have, they began a tongue war for dominance which Tsuna won and began to play with Hayato tongue.

Hayato to focus in the kiss put his arms around Tsuna neck who put his arms around his waist making them be closer, their bodies rubbing against each other making Hayato moan at the friction while Tsuna smirked slightly at the moan he received from Hayato.

Of course he hadn't forgotten about Takeshi, but he was doing this so that he would know that Hayato belong to him.

Takeshi eyes darken, but he wasn't going to give up on Hayato. No. He was going to fight to have him.

Tsuna broke the kiss when the need for air became to strong, Hayato was blushing while he was panting for air. A string of saliva connected both if them.

"How about you go to our room and wait for me there." Tsuna purred in Hayato's ear who nodded in dazed.

When Tsuna was sure that Hayato left he walked towards Takeshi stopping in front of him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Tsuna asked.

"I will not give up on Hayato." Takeshi stated while he narrowed his eyes.

"Ara ara, but you know that Hayato is mine." Tsuna retorted while he also narrowed his eyes.

"I know, but I will win him over." Takeshi said.

"Takeshi, I may love you since you're one of my guardians and my Famiglia, but I will appreciate if you don't try to take my lover away." Tsuna said calmly.

"Alright, but that's if you win." Takeshi said, unleashing his sword.

"We'll see." Tsuna said while going into HDW as the fight started.

***An hour Later***

Tsuna had won the fight, but he tried not to hurt Takeshi that much since he still cared about him.

"Takeshi, you okay?" Tsuna asked while he extended his hand towards Takeshi.

"Yeah." Takeshi responded while taking his hand and standing up.

Takeshi looked down since even though he knew that Tsuna and Hayato were lovers since their youth, he still loved Hayato. He didn't care that he had lost the battle, but he hadn't lose the war.

Tsuna read his thought and smirked, challenging him as he walked inside the mansion going to his and Hayato's room, knowing that Hayato was waiting for him.

Takeshi was left alone as it started raining, he couldn't help, but feel like he would lose.

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **I think I did a one-shot instead of a drabble. Do ya all think I should make it one-shots instead of keeping it as drabbles? I might not change the first chapter, but I stil don't know. Anyway, please review to tell me~

Review and Read, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


	3. Wedding

**Rating: **T

**Summary**: Tsuna and Dino love each other yet both of then knows that they can't be together. They aren't allowed to be since Sawada Tsunayoshi aka Vongola Decimo needs to marry a woman he doesn't love to be able to conceived a heir...All27/27All

**Genre:** Romance, and Angst

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Announcement: **This is going to be 27D nya~I will probably update this every day since I have too much time left because of summer; vacations my other stories will also be updated.

~.~.~

Dino look at the card that said, he was invited to attend the wedding of Vongola Decimo; Sawada Tsunayoshi with Sasagawa Kyoko, that was today.

He crumbled the card, throwing to the side of where his desk was. He knew that the day would come when his lover well, now former lover would get married. They talked about it, but he didn't think that it would be so soon.

_'Damn! Why did have to be now?' _Dino thought while giving out a shaky breathe.

Even though, both of them talked about it, he wasn't ready to face Tsuna. Not now that Tsuna was going to get married. But he knew he _had _to since he was the Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia, and they were allies.

He stood up and went to get ready as he called his men.

"Everyone! Get ready. Today is Vongola Decimo wedding and we must attend it."

Everyone nodded and went to get ready while Romario went with Dino just to make sure he didn't fall in the process.

***Forty minutes later***

Dino and his men were ready and they were currently going to the Vongola Mansion where the wedding was taking place.

He was getting mentally ready to faced Tsuna.

Romario looked at Dino and pat his shoulder in sign of comfort since he knew the relationship he had with Tsuna.

When they got there they saw was beautiful decorated, but it didn't seem to be ready, not everyone was here and the bride and groom weren't there.

Dining and his men got out of there limousine and were about to enter the mansion, but he got stopped by some guards who stole in front if the entrance with guns in hand.

"You can't go in," The first guard stated.

"I'm the Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia. And I came to see my little bro, Vongola Decimo," Dino said giving out a boss aura, and when he said 'little bro' It had hurt him, knowing that that was what they would from now on.

The guards paled slightly when Dino said Chiavarone Famiglia, but they weren't going to let him pass through them, what if he was an impostor?

"We can't let you in..." The second guard was about to say, but got interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Let him inside," Reborn ordered while he stood behind the guards.

The guards were about to protest, but when they saw who had ordered that, they wisely shut their mouths while they moved to the side, letting Dino and his men in.

"Reborn, where's my little bro?" Dino asked Reborn when he jumped on his shoulder and they began walking.

"You don't have to act as his wedding is not hurting you," Reborn said not answering his question.

"What are you talking about? Why should I be hurt?" Dino asked fake cheerfulness.

"Dame-Dino, don't act as it isn't hurting you. And your facade is awful, don't you remember anything that I taught you?" Reborn said while smacking his head with his hand making Dino yelp in pain.

Reborn jumped off his shoulder as he began to walk away, but he stopped for a minute and looked at Dino over his shoulder.

"Dame-Tsuna is in his room getting ready."

As he said that as he disappeared.

Dino looked at where Reborn was for a minute and turn to look at his men.

"All of you go have some fun around here, but Romario is coming with me."

All of them left, while Dino and Romario went upstairs to get Tsuna's room

As they were walking they saw many maids running around many rooms, cleaning and changing things.

When they arrived outside the room and Dino knocked while calling out.

"Little bro, can I come in?"

A loud 'yes' was his answer.

Dino opened the room, but not before telling Romario to wait outside. He heard a low 'yes, boss' as be close the door.

When he turned around Tsuna was getting ready for his wedding, he noted that Tsuna was now slightly taller than him and that he was more muscular, but not that much.

"Little bro, you happy about your marriage? You must be since you're marrying a really beautiful woman." Dino commented while sitting on Tsuna's kind size bed.

When Tsuna heard he stopped all movements and sharply turn towards Dino who flinched.

"Dino, you know that I'm not happy about this marriage. That I don't love Kyoko," Tsuna almost growled out while he walked towards Dino in a predatory manner.

Dino knew that what Tsuna said was true, but he wanted to be strong, he didn't want to break down and destroy the soon-to-be marriage. He knew that if he broke down, Tsuna would cancel everything just to make him happy, but Dino knew that if that happened it would be selfish of both of them.

Dino tried to move back, but Tsuna pounce at him while pinning him to the bed.

"Tsuna, calm down. You have to finish getting dress for your wedding, don't make things harder for both of us," Dino said, but Tsuna didn't respond and claim his lips in a short and sweet kiss.

Dino whimpered when Tsuna pulled back. He felt like crying since when Tsuna kissed him, he felt the love and adoration in it.

"Dino, you know I love you and I will always love, no matter what happens," Tsuna whispered.

When Tsuna said that Dino broke down while Tsuna cradle him, trying to comfort him, telling him that everything would be alright.

"T-Tsuna, I want y-you t-to get m-marry," Dino managed to say, he knew that this was the best choice, after all, he was the Vongola's ally and this was better for the Vongola.

Tsuna closed his eyes while his eyes were getting watery, but he wouldn't cry for Dino's sake.

Outside Romario heard the sobbing inside the room and he knew that it was his boss and with pained expression, he closed his eyes.

That same day Sawada Tsunayoshi also known as Vongola Decimo married Sasagawa Kyoko and Cavallone Dino was his Best man but, what he felt during the wedding was bitterness...

~.~.~

**Author's Note: **I hope it doesn't seem rushed at the end. I tried to make it more sad with more Angst. I hope ya like this, Anyway, Please:

Read and Review, Ciao ciao~

Star-chan~~XD


End file.
